La Propuesta
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: *Titulo MUY original*. Stan estaba sorprendido ¿No se supone que debería ser él, el que pidiera eso?/ Kyle quería saber que pensaba el pelinegro, miraba de manera fija el par de orbes azulados que su super mejor amigo poseía/ Sonrió y asintio levemente/ Drabble *Style*


**Titulo****: **La propuesta.

**Rated:** K+

**Género****:** Romance.

**Pareja: **Style.

**Advertencia: **Ligero Ooc. Slash/Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

_Mierda._

_Doble mierda..._

_Triple mierda..._

_Más, y más, y más mierda._

Eso era lo único en lo que Kyle pensaba. Sabía... sabía que no tenía que seguir los consejos de Kenny, pero no tenía opción ¿Oh si? No, no la tenía. Miro el par de orbes azulados que su super mejor amigo poseía. Estos lo veían con asombro; mucho asombro.

¡Quería saber que pensamientos pasaban por la mente del Pelinegro!

El viento que la naturaleza ofrecía en esos momentos, hacia que sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos, se mecieran. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, sintiendo como este estaba por salirse de su pecho. —Claro si eso fuese posible—.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada de la de él.

Stan estaba sorprendido, si, esa era la palabra que describía como se sentía en esos momentos. No se esperaba esa noticia. ¡Se supone que era él, el que preguntara eso! Él, y solo él. No contaba con que Kyle se le adelantaría.

Miro el objeto que Kyle tenía en manos. Ahora si, se sentía como toda una adolescente. No, no tanto así, pero... pero la noticia, o mejor dicho "La propuesta" era tan inesperada.

Al observar como Kyle se ponía de pie. Reacciono, levemente cerró los ojos dando un suave suspiro. Una sonrisa surco en sus labios, mientras una gran calidez y felicidad lo inundaba.

Hace más de un año que ambos mantenían una relación sentimental. Eran felices, por supuesto que lo eran. Al principio, les costo trabajo mantener su relación en secreto, pero como era de esperarse no falto quien se enterara y comenzara a divulgar la noticia como si fuese pólvora, o algo así.

La noticia se esparció hasta llegar a oídos de sus padres. Quienes, obviamente se sorprendieron pero lo aceptaron. Cosa que provoco en ambos una inmensa felicidad. Por si se preguntan quien expandió la noticia fue Wendy.

Si, ella los vio besándose y como toda una loca los felicito y... a pesar de que le dijeron que mantuviera eso en secreto hizo lo contrario.

En fin, se lo agradecía ya que si no hubiera sido por ella, no hubieran tenido valor suficiente para decirle a sus padres la verdad.

Pero regresando al presente...

Asintió...

Haciendo que un sonrojo adornara las mejillas del pelirrojo y que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Lentamente se acerco a Stan y tomo una de sus manos. ¡Mierda! Eso era jodidamente cursi... Tenía ganas de reírse pero no podía, o tal vez si pero no quería arruinar el momento.

Tomo el anillo que se encontraba en la pequeña cajita negra que portaba, y lo coloco en uno de los dedos de su novio. Quien estaba feliz. Era extraño. Nunca, pero NUNCA se imagino que Kyle le hiciera esa propuesta.

_"Stan... ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Si, sencillas palabras que para él significaban todo.

—Ky...

Susurro una vez teniendo el anillo en su dedo, lo observo, y sin querer, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad. Miro a Kyle que estaba igual o peor que él. Ambos ya tenían 20 años, y era normal querer dar ese paso tan importante en sus vidas.

Stan sabía esto, por esta razón comenzó a planear como pedirle a su Kyle matrimonio, pero este se le adelanto...

Sonrió.

Y sin poder evitarlo, lo tomo de la cintura, uniendo sus labios en un beso. En el cual, se transmitían todos sus sentimientos. Todo lo que sentían por el otro.

—Vaya... no me esperaba que me pidieras matrimonio.—Pronuncio al separarse—. Pensé que seria yo, el que te lo pidiera.

—No te cotices Stan... Solo quería darte una sorpresa.—Respondió Kyle sonrojado—. Pensé que... si te pedía esto te sorprendería.

—¡Por supuesto!— Exclamo.

Se vieron a los ojos y rieron ligeramente.

—Te amo Kyle.

—Y yo a ti Stan.

**...**

— Yeah ¡Pagame!— Exclamo Kenny extendiéndole la mano a Cartman que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Te dije que Kyle le pediría matrimonio a Stan.

—Tsk, Maldito judío de mierda...—Se quejo este dándole veinte dolares.

Ambos habían apostado. Kenny diciendo que Kyle sí sería lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle a Stan matrimonio y Cartman diciendo que el "judío" no sería capaz de eso.

Obviamente, ninguno de los "Apostados" sabían eso, y era mejor que no se enteraran porque si no, les iba a ir mal.

—Ni modo, apuestas son apuestas.—Canturreo Kenny contando el dinero, Cartman tenía ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo—En fin, me voy. Quede de llevar a Karen al cine.— Pronuncio dándose la vuelta y alejándose a paso lento de su amigo.

El castaño suspiro. Ni modo, apuestas son apuestas. Además, no se podía quejar al fin de cuentas. El judío y el Hippie darían un paso importante en sus vidas y aunque no se crea, se sentía feliz por ellos.

Fin.

* * *

_Por si no lo notan edite esta cosa. Después de leerlo anteriormente, me di cuenta de los errores que tenia, y según yo, los he corregido x'DD. Bah, solo eso._

_¡Gracias por leer! _

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
